Teenage Dirtbag
by dancing-on-your-mom's-grave
Summary: Jack Barakat fell in love with the girl at the rock show. But she fell in love with the girl that's not willing to give a chance to love. But will she give Jack a chance? R&R! ATL fanfic. Rated M for language and possible adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Finishing up the concert, I look down at the crowd and my eyes land on hers.

Big, beautiful, curious brown eyes.

It took my breath away.

I took a few steps back and turned around, needing to get my mind back. It sort of left in shock, but in a good way. Unexplainable way.

"Alright guys," Alex said into the microphone, "this is our last song,"

The crowd cheered as we played Dear Maria, always a fun song to play.

"Thank you! Goodnight!" Alex shouted as the song ended, yet I didn't want to leave the stage because I just couldn't stop thinking of that girl. Brown eyed girl.

I got off stage quickly so I could take a quick bath and maybe meet up with her, if she stayed after the show. Oh how I wished she stayed after the show.

"In a hurry?" Rian asked.

"Uh? Yeah, sure," I answered not really caring much for what he said.

As fast as I could I showered and got outside, waiting to see her. I greeted a lot of fans, and we talked a little bit but I kept looking for her, until I didn't give a shit about the kids and asked, "Hey, have you guys seen this girl with brown eyes? She also had brown hair, and tanned skin…"

Everyone stared at me blankly, like I was crazy.

Then some kid nudged me, "Well, there was a girl who was here, but she had to leave, since it was getting late and she had to walk home. I talked to her for a bit and she seems like the girl you described."

I owe this kid big time. "What's your name?"

"John."

"I owe you, John. Can you please tell me which way did she go?"

"Through there," he said pointing to the right.

"Thanks!"

I ran outside the parking lot, leaving the fans with Zack and Alex.

I kept running until I saw a dinner, which wasn't very full, but when I saw her silhouette, I froze.

She was eating alone, in a big booth. I could see a milkshake and some fries on her table, but she was looking at her phone.

I plucked up the courage to enter, and when I did, a bell rang on top of me, but she didn't look up. I made my way onto the counter and a nice lady was there.

"Hello there! Good evening, I'm Angie. What could I get for you?"

For a girl in her 30s working in a dinner at this hour of the night, she was really nice.

"Um, how about a water and…some fries,"

"Okay, I'll get right on them," she smiled and went into the kitchen.

I sat on one of the stools and by the looks of it, the brown eyed girl still hasn't noticed me.

So, I went and sat on her booth.

"Hi,"

She looked up from her phone and her eyes suddenly got bigger.

"Hey," she said, and I heard her voice for the first time.

"Um, I saw you at the concert," _Le duh!_, I thought to myself

"Yeah," she smiled, "I think I saw you, too."

"So you're a fan of All Time Low. Who's your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite, I like ya'll four the same amount."

"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, really."

She had some sort of an accent, yet, we were in Tennessee.

"I'm Jack, I've been stalking you, and I've been dying to know your name." I smiled.

She laughed, "I'm Lily."

"Nothing else to say about yourself?"

"Well, I surely haven't been stalking you, and I've known your name for quite a while now."

She had the most amazing smile.

"Here you go, sweetie, French fries and your water," Angie brought me my food.

"Thanks,"

"Oh, Lily honey, are you done with your food?"

"Just the fries, Angie," Lily answered

"Okay, then let me get those, tell me when you want the check,"

"Okay," Lily said and Angie went away.

"So you leave here from Tennessee?"

"No, actually, I came all the way from Washington just to see you guys here." Heavy sarcasm in her voice hinted I was acting like an idiot.

I just smiled, and said "Well that's too bad, because I was actually planning to come back to Tennessee after the tour just to see you."

"Me? Why would you come to Tennessee just to see me?"

I suddenly stopped smiling because I really didn't thought through what I just said. But, I did mean it.

"Cross that, just, never mind," I tried to kill the topic and I started munching on my French fries.

"Sure, well, I better go, it's already late, and I gotta walk home, so bye, it was nice talking to you."

"Wait, don't go!"

"What?" She was surprised by my reaction and looked into my eyes.

"I said, umm, please, stay, I wanna keep talking to you, and I don't think I'm gonna see you again. Ever."

"Silly Jack, sure we will,"

She got up and went to pay for her meal. I just kept staring at her trying to analyze what she just said.

"What do you mean?" I told her as she passed the booth.

"Well, when I walk through that door, look on my side of the booth. You might want what's there."

"But,"

"Trust me. Goodnight."

She left the dinner without looking back and when I didn't saw her anymore I got up and went to look where she sat.

She was right and I smiled like a big idiot.

It was her phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept thinking about her, again and again, replaying last night like it was a movie. I didn't know her, yet I felt like I needed to. There was just something about her that, I just, needed her. What's gotten into me? I promised myself that I wouldn't be doing this. But it's almost as it's unavoidable.

I looked at my phone's screen again. Her number was already there. All I had to do was hit call.

What if she isn't awake yet? Or if it's a fake number?

Oh God, please don't let it be a fake number.

"What are you doing?" Zack startled me.

"Oh, nothing just…"

"Getting the nerve to call her?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"As if your face is expressionless. Of course it's obvious, and her number is already there,"

I looked at him as if asking for help, and he said "What are you so worried about? Is there something else. This is the first time I've seen you so nervous over a girl,"

"That's just it, it's not just "another girl", it's…Lily,"

"So Lily is her name… Seems as though she's amazing from the little your telling me,"

"I'm not really sure of it, I just have really high hopes,"

"Well, you'll never know unless you do this," he pressed call.

"_Zack_, you asshole," I murmured as he laughed silently.

"_Hello,_" I heard a sweet voice say on my phone.

She picked up!

"Hi, um, it's me, Jack. How's everything?"

"_Jack? Are you serious? Leon, is this you?_"

"Leon? Who's Leon?"

"_Oh, uh, nothing, it's just, my little brother sometimes prank calls me, um, hi Jack_,"

"Hi Lily, um, hope I'm not interrupting anything,"

"_Oh, heavens no, I was just about to eat some cereal,_"

"Really? How about I take you to get some real breakfast?"

"_Where are you going with this Jack?_"

"Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"_How can I trust you?_"

"You got to listen to your heart,"

"_Where?"_

"I'll pick you at your house, okay?"

"_No, I can just walk to wherever it is,_"

"How could I let you do that?"

"_Fine, I'll send you my address, bye,"_

"Bye, Lily."

"So what happen?" Zack asked.

"I only have a few hours before we leave for the next tour stop, I'll spend them on her,"

* * *

**Sorry it's super short, but I'll update soon ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

I went to her house as fast as I could so I could spend more time with her, even thought it wasn't much.

She was waiting on her porch, sitting on the stairs with nothing but a small purse. I smiled at her as soon as I saw her and she smiled back, leaving me breathless. Now I was a little worried.

"Hi, Jack, that was faster than I thought," She said as I got off the car I rented.

"Really? Well, your welcome then," I said jokingly and she giggled.

I motioned for her to get in the passenger seat and I opened her door for her. As soon as she got in I closed the door and walked back to my side of the car and got in and went as fast as I could to the little café I spotted coming here.

"Um, Jack," she said, shyly.

"Yeah," I said while finding a parking.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but this café sucks even though it looks like it's awesome,"

Mission Have A Nice Breakfast With Lily: Failure

"Oh, okay, I mean that's why I picked it. It looked nice, but…"

"We could go where we were last night. I love that place. Did you like it?'

"Actually, yeah. Those French fries were really good. As though my mom cooked them for me," I said and she giggled.

"That's what I like about it, too."

I turned around without another word and tried to remember where that dinner was. Lily gave me a few instructions and it was actually really near from her house.

After I parked, which was really easy here, we got off the car and went inside. I saw what she was wearing for the first time and she had a really weird style. I mean, not bad weird, she looked really cute, but it was weird. She actually looked like me in a way. Just a t-shirt, skinny jeans, and some shoes. Nothing more to it.

"You look really cute, you know," I said when we sat in the same booth as yesterday.

"Really? Um, I beg to differ. I have no fashion sense whatsoever."

"Maybe that's what makes you so unique,"

She was about to say something when Angie (yeah, I remembered her name) came to take our order.

"Hi sweet pea," she greeted Lily, "And hello sir," she greeted me, "What would you two want today?"

"Um, how about some flapjacks and French fries, with a cold milk," Lily said not even looking at the menu.

"How about you, darlin'?" She asked me and I froze, "Um, what she said but with a soda,"

"Okay then, they'll be right out in a few minutes,"

After Angie left and I turned to Lily, "Does she know you?"

"Family friend, but almost everyone knows me around here in Franklin."

"Why is that?"

"I've lived here my whole life, and we're all really friendly."

"So, how's your family?"

"Um, they're good,"

"And how's Leon?"

She giggled, "Leon's at his friend's house, he's good,"

We talked as though we were catching up, and in a way we were since we had to know what was up with each other. We talked about her family, my family, our friends.

"So you live with your aunt?"

"Yeah, my dad's always on business trips and my mom as well,"

"What's their job?"

"It's…complicated,"

The food got here and we ate in silence. Unlike other girls I've gone out with, she actually ate, and a lot for someone who's really skinny.

"And, you're in college?"

"Just graduated a few weeks ago, I was studying in New York. I got a bachelor's degree in Fine Arts."  
"Wow, that's really cool,"

"Thanks, I guess, I really enjoy it. It was worth the four years,"

"And what do you do in your free time?"

"You're really nosy, Jack." She smiled and I smiled back.

Reality catch up with me and my phone started buzzing. Shit.

"Um, Lily, I don't want to pick this up, but it's our tour manager, is it okay?"

"Oh, yeah, don't let me get in your way,"

"Thanks," she was probably the first girl that didn't get mad over something like this.

"What do you want Matt?" I said as I walked out of the dinner.

"_Get your ass over here, Barakat. We're about to leave and we can't get behind, it ruins the whole schedule_."

"I'm coming Matt," I said more calmly, "Just give me a few minutes,"

"_Sure, just be here in twenty minutes_."

"Bye,"

* * *

"When will I see you again?" She asked as I dropped her off at her house.

"As soon as the tour is over, I'm coming down here to Tennessee. Will you wait for me?"

"As long as you promise me something."

"What?" I asked, looking into her eyes, wishing I could stay.

"That waiting will be worth it,"

I smiled at her, "I promise, Lily. Cross my heart and hope to die,"

"I hope you keep your promise, I just don't give chances like these. Actually, I don't give chances at all. This isn't normal for me, and you've got to understand this."

"I do, Lily."

"Bye, Jack,"

"I won't say bye, Lily. I'll see you later,"


	4. Chapter 4

This is probably the first tour I've ever wanted to end quickly. I just can't wait t head to Tennessee and just look into her beautiful brown eyes and lift her from the pavement to give her a bear hug. We've been texting back and forth as well calling ever since we left Tennessee. She already knew when I was on stage or sleeping so she didn't bothered to call. And I knew her schedule as well, for instance she had her job from 11:00am to 5:00pm at a record store. And she's a model! No wonder with that body she has a beautiful face of hers. If she was going to model for a magazine or whatever she would call me with anticipation to let me know. Ever since I left, she's been working on her comic book. I know, a comic book! I can't wait to read it. She said I would probably be the first one to read it but not until it was "finished to perfection" as she wrote in a text that I still had saved.

Even though it's been a long time and I've had my heart broken, there's just something telling me to keep on with this. Caring for her and liking her, it's somehow even new to me in a way. This time it feels like its real and worth it.

Once they said we had landed in Franklin, I got up and waited for my turn to leave the plane so I could get my bag. I got a taxi and gave the chauffeur the directions to Lily's house. We were there in less than thirty minutes, and once we got there I gave the chauffeur a tip. I got my bags from the trunk and I went to her door.

It was a Monday and it was 10:15am, so she was probably here either sleeping or preparing for work. I knocked on the door waiting for her to open and to my surprise it was a young boy. It was probably Leon.

"Hi, who are you?" He asked sort of nicely.

"I'm Jack, I'm friends with your sister Lily."

"Oh, she'll be here in a few moments, I'll go tell her you're here." He said and closed the door to go get Lily.

I sat on her porch and waited, wasn't long before I heard the door open.

"Jack? You came back?"

I got up and looked at her. She was just as I left her but she was wearing shorts with a black t-shirt.

"I do keep promises Lily," I smiled at her and I think I blushed.

"Yeah, but coming back from Maryland to Tennessee just to, well, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you Lily,"

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back as hard as I could and she said "Okay Jack, I want to breathe," she giggled and I let her go.

"Do you work today? Or…"

"I can call in sick, which I sort of am so technically I'm not lying."

"Oh, you're sick?" She sure didn't look sick.

"Really minor, just allergies,"

"Oh, good, wouldn't want it to be something major,"

"Silly Jack, I'll call my boss now, come on in,"

"Should I bring my bag in?"

"Of course. Where are you gonna stay?"

Wow, I really hadn't thought of that. "Probably a hotel near or something,"

"Ehh, wrong answer. You don't know where you're staying, huh?"

"How do you know me so well?"

"That's not the question. Question is how are you so obvious? Haha,"

"I guess I'm just really truthful with you, that's all,"

"Well, come on in. I think we can make some room for you here, if you want. I just have to talk with my aunt, okay?"

"Sure, no problem. But if she says no, don't push her or anything, I don't want to be intruding,"

"Silly Jack, you're no bother,"

God, if she said "Silly Jack" one more time, I think I'm gonna kiss her or something. She made feel so good.

"Wait here," she said and I sat with on her comfy couch. No kidding, it was comfy. If I had to sleep here, I wouldn't mind.

She came back down with her aunt, I was guessing and she smiled as in saying "You're good to go!"

"Hello Jack, I'm Lily's Aunt, Georgia."

"Hello Lily's Aunt Georgia, I'm Jack Barakat, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Oh, so little Lily has been talking about me. Good things I hope," she smiled.

"Nothing but, I assure you," I smiled back.

"Well Jack, you're welcome to stay here if you want, but you have a curfew along with Lily, am I understood."

"Of course, Lily's Aunt Georgia, I'll even take good care of Lily,"

She laughed, "You can call me Aunt Georgia, and that's good to hear. Lily's always wondering around the city alone, it's good to know she'll be with someone taking care of her."

"So it's settled then, right Aunt Georgia?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily, go show Jack the guest room. Try not to do a mess, Jack, okay?"

"I'll be the best guest you ever had, and that's a promise."

She smiled and went into the kitchen.

"So Jack, let's take your bags into the the guest room."

"Perfect, I'll take them."

"Silly Jack, you're a guest."

"Little Lily, you're a girl, and I'm a boy. I can take my bag upstairs and it's awfully heavy so,"

"Whatever," she smiled as I called her Little Lily.

I followed her into the guest room and set my bags on the floor.

"Okay, what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"Well, did you call your boss?"

"Oh, heavens now, I'll call her now."

She got out her phone and sat on the bed. She shook her head back and forth and faked a sick voice.

"Hello, Miss Forman, um, I can't really come in today. You see, I'm sick, and" she coughed really hard "well, I can come in but I wouldn't want anyone getting si-" she coughed again super hard, I even believed it.

"Rest assured, I'll most probably be better by tomorrow, I'm taking some medicines that always work for me. Is it okay? Okay, thank you Miss Forman, take care…I'll take care of myself" she coughed again, "too, goodbye,"

She hang up and went back to normal. "So, now, what do you want to do?"

"How did you did that?"

"What?"

"You now, fake being sick! I even believed it for a few seconds."

"Oh, it's nothing, so what do you want to do? We can't go through the city, voice spreads fast and she could easily know I'm really with you.

"Well, we could do a road trip."

"Where?"

"I don't know, I don't know this states as well as I know California, Baltimore, or New York."

"Well, we could go to New York, but I have to be back tomorrow, and your heard Aunt Georgia about the curfew."

"Yeah, well we could go to Nashville and drive around, maybe see a movie?"

"Sounds good, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

We ended up not even getting on the car. Instead, since we had the house to ourselves, we stayed at her house and watched Cartoon Network all day. Just our luck, they were giving a Chowder marathon which is her favorite show and mine as well. We ordered pizza and we had a dance party in her room. She actually had a really strange taste of music. She differs in genres from pop-punk, to punk, to rock, to scream, metal and the list goes on from there, or as she would put "anything inside the lines of rock".

"So, how was tour? You haven't really talked about it much, was it fun?" She asked as we ate pizza in her room.

"Yeah, but you know, not as fun as it could've. Y'know, since you weren't there with me." I answered.

"Oh really? Well isn't that just darling? Not really, stop trying to kiss my ass Jack," she said and I laughed.

"So, are your parents coming home ever?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Why? They're your parents,"

"Yeah, well, I guess that isn't enough. You see, my dad was a drunk and a mess, one night they were fighting and well, yeah, dead."

"Wait, what? He killed her?"

"Nah, he loved her too much, they died in a car crash."

"I'm so so-"

"Save it, please. I'm actually over it by now. They were never there, so it doesn't make much of a difference. I just wish they would've loved me. But they did travel a lot on business trips, unless they lied. That's why they were never there."

"Whoa, I never thought, I mean, you seem like such a happy person." I was so in shock.

"Yeah, well, that's when Aunt Georgia comes into the picture. She never had kids, never married, but she probably wanted to. She adopted us more or less, and she's the only mother I've ever really had. You know, you're typical sob story." She always managed to make me laugh.

"Am I boring you with this? I just couldn't keep with this inside, and you're gonna live here for however you want to, so I might as well tell you. Secrets are _always _revealed, you know,"

"Yeah, I agree,"

"So how are the guys? I've actually never met them, just you. It still feels weird talking to you, I mean, for the past two years I've seen you like a sex god and now you're eating pizza with me. It's just really weird. Do you think I'm weird? You probably do, I mean who the hell you have dated that thinks for the past two years you're a sex god. Really, I'm such a freak, I know-"

"We're dating?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm also talking really fast without thinking. And what else could I say about, _this_?"

"And you think I'm a sex god?"

"I don't know," she said shyly now. She's never been shy around me until now, which was actually weird to see. Right now, we weren't eating; our pizza box was empty and on the ground while we were lying face down looking at each other on the floor. She blushed, and she looked so cute, but I was probably red as a tomato. It's been so long since something like this happened. I felt like we were in high school, and I was bullied but she was there with me. She would invite me to her house, and we were best friends. Your typical friends fall in love story, you could say, but I saw it as something more than just that.

"Well, all I know Lily is that I like you, a lot. I want to be your best friend but at the same time, I wanna be your everything." I said as I put a finger under her chin so she'll look in my eyes.

"Yes, but you want girls just to hook up with them. Don't lie, because it's happen. And I may be different, but how am I supposed to believe you?"

"Don't think, Lily, just feel. What do you want?"

"Well, right now, a glass of water," she got up the bed and ruined the perfectly good moment just because she wanted water.

I followed her downstairs into the kitchen, "I meant between us, Lily,"

"Oh I know, I'm just trying to buy some time, puts some suspension as well,"

"Lily,"

"Jack,"

"What?"

"I don't know, you said my name so I said yours,"

I wanted to laugh but I had to be serious, so maybe she would take seriously.

She went back stairs and I followed her, we entered her room and she faced me.

"Listen," she said, "I don't want to mess things up for you. You're a rock star, you're always busy, I'll just be like that hair that always sticks out and is so annoying and you wish you can just cut it off but you can't so, before you kiss me unexpectedly," she pushed me away actually noticing how close I've gotten to her, "Please take all of that in consideration before you do something stupid and that you might regret."

"That goes against all my morals,"

"JUgh, just kiss me then already!" she shouted.

I crashed my lips into hers without hesitation, it was so natural. She wrapped her arms around my neck while I pushed her against her bedroom door, my hands at her thin waist. Was this really happening? I felt like a kid on Christmas day. I don't know about her, but for me, waiting was _so _worth it.

Then we heard a little boy.

"Liliann, where are you?" Leon shouted from downstairs and Lily pushed me and ran downstairs.

Not everything can be perfect.

**AN: Sorry guys, I needed to put a some kind of a cockblock ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, I got to leave for work," she said, getting her things to leave.

"Do you have to?"

"Of course, I need money,"

"How about we live on my money? Quit your job, we'll move to Maryland,"

"And I'll only see you sixty days, sixty five days if I'm lucky, out of the year. Sure, start packing,"

"Really?"

"Bye, Jack," she said and left the house. I planned to catch up with my friends. I entered my Twitter, talked with some fans, and checked my JAGK inventory, just catching up on my work. Got bored in ten minutes and decided to eat, since it's what I do when I'm bored. I fix myself a sandwich, a classic BLT and I turned on the TV.

"Shit…shit…shit…shit…"

I was getting bored already; I did the same thing every day now for two weeks. If this is what it would feel like waiting for me in Maryland while I toured almost all year, I think it's better she stayed here, or at least move with me and get a job there. But she'd refused to ever move in with me, smart girl. I went upstairs and went into my now bedroom and took my guitar and started playing random chords and ended up doing a Blink song. Then I moved to a song Lily taught me.

"_Take it slow, take it easy on me, shed some light, shed some light on me, please,_" I sang and started laughing because this whole song sounded like it was talking about buttsex, but it sounded awesome on guitar, and I could actually play it.

"_My moon…my moon and my man. My moon…my moon and my man," _I sang really high-pitched and off key I could've sworn I broke a window, but everything seemed okay.

I then practiced a few songs from The Party Scene, but failed miserably, I didn't remember them well. I went back on my laptop and searched the tabs but got bored and dumped the guitar on my bed and went back downstairs. It was already two in the afternoon, were did the time go? Lily's aunt asked me to go pick up Leon from his friend's house so he wouldn't have to walk back alone, of course I didn't refuse, I grabbed my house keys and phone and left.

What I love about this town is that everything is in walking distance, I just hope nobody recognizes me, not because I'd hate to get attention or because the fans would freak, but because I don't want to people to start rumors about me living in Tennessee or that I have a girlfriend here, not that it would be a lie, but I just don't want Lily to be in the limelight. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm ashamed of her, I'm actually very proud. It's the fans I'm afraid of.

I got to Leon's friend's house and knocked on the door. A girl about fourteen years old opened the door and said "How may I help you?"

"Um, I'm looking for Leon, his aunt send me to pick him up, I'm Jack,"

"Yes, she mentioned that, I'll go get him- Wait, are you Jack Barakat?" she said, really surprised.

"Um, no, who are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she blushed "You just really look like this guy who plays guitar in a band, he's like my hero, I'll go get Leon."

FUCK FUCK SHIT SHIT SHE ALMOST KNEW SHE'S SO STUPID SHE ACTUALLY BELIEVED ME AND I'M A HORRIBLE LIAR! Thank you God for the powers of lying in this moment.

"JACK!" Leon shouted and jumped on me, giving me the tightest hug possible.

"Hey buddy," I hugged him back "Let's go, and thanks," I said turning to the fourteen year old.

We left the house and Leon took my hand and started telling me how his day went.

"And when he thought he was going to win, I pushed him and I won, Jack! It was awesome, I love Mario Kart,"

"When we get home, wanna play X-Box?"

"Sure do! C'mon c'mon let's go!" he ran, his little hand in mine, and I followed. I love this kid. I kind of felt like a dad picking up my little son from day care, I really liked that feeling. Soon we got home and he ran upstairs yelling "Last one upstairs is a rotten fish!"

I got upstairs and he sat down on his bedroom floor, control in hand, ready to play. I got my control and we started playing Call of Duty. Parenting, I'm doing it so wrong.

After an hour of playing with zombies, Leon decided he was hungry so we went downstairs to munch on something. We found some popcorn so we made it and I asked him if he wanted to watch Home Alone and he said yes.

We watched it and then went back to playing X-Box, but soon I got bored. "Leon, you play, I'm gonna go play guitar or something,"

"Can you teach me how to play?'

"Sure buddy, I've got two guitars, you can use the other one,"

I tried to be a teacher and showed him a Blink song, and he was good for someone who has never picked up a guitar.

"Now, go to G, and B minor," I said and he tried and it sounded awful but I just said "Tomorrow we can practice all day, dude,"

"Really? That'll be cool, and then I'll be a rock star just like you,"

"By the way, Leon, don't tell anyone about me,"

"Why? You're so cool. I told my friend about you,"

"Did you say my last name?"

"No, I don't think so,"

"Great, that's all you don't have to say, that, and that I'm in a band called All Time Low,"

"Well…"

"Well what, Leon?"

"I told him that,"

I sighed "Oh Leon,"

"I'm sorry Jack, will you forgive me?"

"Of course buddy, just don't tell anybody else,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anything bad happening to your sister, like mean stuff being said about her, y'know,"

"Oh, you're trying to protect her?"

"Yeah,"

"You're a good guy, Jack; I want to be just like you when I grow up,"

"Trust me dude, no you don't," I ruffled his hair and put him on my shoulders.

"Ahh!" he shouted while laughing.

"Let's go get something to eat, buddy. Your sister doesn't get off work for like another two hours, and think so does your aunt meaning no food,"

"Okay, let's go,"

**AN: It's kind of a boring chapter, but patience! Song: **_**My Moon My Man**_** by Feist and the chords I said for the Blink song are random ones I got from the top of my head. **


End file.
